I See
by PiperLeoEternally
Summary: HGSS, Hermione confesses her love, Snape denies it, atleast at first... I dont own Harry potter or related Charecters, that JK Rowlings, I only own the plot! please read
1. Chapter 1

I See...

"You are not that much older than me!" Hermione screamed.

"They say that you are the brightest witch of your age and you can't do simple math girl!" He screamed at her.

She narrowed her eyes, so she had picked up somethings from him. "I am competent enough thank you."

"This will never work." He said sneering.

"Severus Snape, I did not ask you if something would work, I simply stated the three words we both think when we see each other I Love YOU!"

"Hermione." he was pleading with her with his eyes. "I don't love you like you love me."

This made her falter, she was sure he did.

"If I would have known earlier." He said.

"What." she said, she could feel the tears welling up.

"There is someone else... she is, closer to my age." he said.

She couldn't grasp this, she was so sure, he acted like he loved her. "I see..."

"I am sorry Hermione, I do have feelings for you, your just, too young for me right now."

A tall raven haired woman walked in, she looked nothing like his type, but she knew he instantly by the look on his face, his whole demeanor changed, he did love that woman, she could tell, Hermione wished with all her might, he loved her like that.

"Severus, I am sorry I didn't know you were with a student, please don't cry sweet girl."

"Thank you, I am fine, Professor Snape was just helping me sort some problems out. Thank you Sir.

He watched her walk away, he truly was sorry he didn't know before, then maybe something could have happened between them...maybe.

Hermione never gave up hope of the love of her life coming to grips and realizing he loved her like she loved him. But the day he should have come to grips never came. Severus Snape moved far away from Hogwarts and married the same woman that Hermione had met that day. Sometimes they both wish they could take it back and try, but mostly its just Hermione thinking this.

She starts to cry as she scans the newspaper and sees Snape in the birth section, she knows this is their second child but what she sees makes her gasp out loud at herself sipping her morning coffee at her small table in her flat,

_Congratulations to the family of world renown Severus Snape (help in the final battle over Voldemort) He and his wife Andrea have just welcomed their second child into the world last night at St. Mungos Hospital in great Britain, her name is Hermione Jane Snape. Andrea is quoted below saying they were moving back to Britain to give their children a proper education at Hogwarts, and the professor will be taking up a post at Hogwarts again._

Her eyes flew even wider as she dropped her coffee cup, maybe he did think about her more than she thought, but oh no, she would have to see him every day for the rest of her career at Hogwarts. How would she live with her heart breaking every day.

_A/N: Hey, I am just chalk full of ideas today! I had to put this down in type...hope y'all don't mind a little more to read from me today! By the way, just wanted to let those who read more than this that my Lily Remus story was updated today, and expect another very soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I decided to make this a story instead of a one-shot, mostly to one reviewer...as long as you and your dog will still protect me from evil reviewers! Hope you like when I have thought up wile I should have been paying attention in class lol . Hope you do enjoy thins..oh, and for a reviewer...who said something, this is most deffinatly a HGSS story..i know...i wrote it! DUH! And it will become even more apparent as I get more chapters._

Chapter Two

Severus had what you would call a content life, but it wasn't what he could have had, and he knew it. His mind often traveled to that beautiful girl with bushy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, he often thought to himself that he was stupid for marrying Andrea and not Hermione, but he did what he thought was right at the time.

Now don't get Severus wrong, he didn't much love his wife, but he did love his kids. He just couldn't get Hermione out of his mind, and now he was going to be seeing her every day at Hogwarts.

"Andrea, I am home."

"Hello old friend." said a slick voice.

Severus turned around, "Lucious, what are you doing here?" He couldn't help but wonder, Lucious looked disheveled and flushed. Severus narrowed his eyes, Lucious shirt was buttoned wrong, a man of his class wouldn't leave the house like that, Narcissa wouldn't have let him.

"Looking for you Severus, spend some quality time with an old friend." Lucious smiled.

"Daddy!" Little Aurora came running it.

"Hey Rora," Severus said grabbing her and picking her up. Thats when it hit him, He knew it was odd when he first noticed it, but with a Malfoy in the house it was apparent. Aurora had platinum blond hair, and he and Andrea had long raven black hair, as did their parents. "No way."

"What Severus?" Andrea said walking up next to Lucious, brushing her arm against him.

Severus's eye actually twitch as he looked between the two and at Aurora and his youngest daughter Hermione. His eyes narrowed, Andrea got that look on her face like she was trying hard to cover something up he knew already.

"It's not what you think baby." She said

There was the icing on the cake, she only called him baby when she was lying. He looked down at Aurora who looked very confused at all this talking.

"Baby girl, daddy has to go back to Hogwarts, he will be back soon." he kissed her forehead.

The girl turned her head a little but then smiled, "Ok daddy, but its your turn to read me a story!"

"I will" he smiled at her, sat her down and headed outside.

Andrea turned to Lucious, "He knows."

"Damn!" he said.

"Awww!"

"Sorry Aurora."

"It's okay!"

"Well now what," Lucious said.

"We wait, he will probably try to take the kids, deffinatly divorce me, they will probably give him Rora, but not the baby, Hermione is too young."

Lucious kissed Andrea, "It'll be fine, I will send you plenty of money to take care of whatever you keep."

"Thanks."

_A/N: I know I know you are surprised...well I had to have a plot twist! This will get more and more HG/SS very soon. Please forgive me, but I am not sure how ofter I will be updating with spring break coming up and my comp staying here. But I will try to get another out this week and hopefully one next week..maybe more!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Severus went to his old chambers in Hogwarts, since he was the Deputy Headmaster he had moved into nicer chambers, but he usually went home. He went to his old room and started blowing up old cans and bottles he could find, he knew Minerva couldn't have appointed a new potions master. He was right for one thing, Minerva had appointed a new Potions Mistress. Severus sat in a dark corner and started to blow things up, he was in a terrible mood. "Lets hope no one walks in." He smirked at the thought of causing bodily harm.

"Thank you for meeting me at this hour Hermione." Minerva said.

"No problem, thank you for hiring me as the new potions mistress." She smiled.

"Do I need to show you to your chambers? They are Severus's old ones."

Hermione had to stop from flinching, she didn't really want to stay there, without him but smiled, "no thank you, I will be able to find them for myself."

"Ok dear, goodnight."

"Goodnight Minerva." Hermione started toward the dungeons.

"I just had to pick Andrea, why the hell did I do that? There was Hermione returning all the feelings I had for her and I just threw her away!" he growled loudly and blew up the couch.

Hermione could hear something going on in her chambers and got her wand out, her thoughts about Severus had left her unprepared for an attack, then she heard it.

" I just had to pick Andrea, why the hell did I do that? There was Hermione returning all the feelings I had for her and I just threw her away." She heard a growl and an explosion. She knew that voice.

Hermione opened the door and walked in, "S-Severus."

Severus looked up and met her eyes; agony, sorrow, hurt, and feelings she didn't want to read because she couldn't get hurt again.

Severus looked up when he heard his name whispered by a beautiful voice. '_Its her, gods she's beautiful, why did I give her up, can she see how I feel for her.'_ He thought to himself.

"Hermione, what are you doing here." He said in a sad voice he couldn't even mask.

'_Oh goodness, I love when he says my name.'_ She looked at him, "These are my new chambers, I am the potions mistress."

"Oh, congratulations." he looked away, "I will fix the place up and leave."

She shifted, "you don't have to leave."

He looked at her.

"What's wrong Severus?" She walked toward him.

He thought and decided he should tell her, she was the only one he could trust.

Hermione looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "I am so sorry Severus."

"Shit happens." he mumbled.

"It shouldn't though."

He looked at her.

"Is it true?" She said.

"What." He said, even though he knew perfectly well what she meant.

"What you said, before you blew up what I can assume was my couch." She met his eyes.

He knew she could see the truth sitting there, he couldn't keep his emotions hidden, they were there, raw, for her, "Yes, it is."

She smiled softly and took another step forward.

"We can't."

"Why not?" she looked hurt.

"We can't yet, I am going to end this fake marriage with that horrible woman, then we can be together." He smiled a bit and turned to leave.

She caught his arm, "Severus, I will help you fight for your children, I know you love them." with that she leaned in and their lips brushed.

He fixed her couch and left the room, and Hermione with only her thoughts and a lot of unpacking to do before classes started.

_A/N: Hope you liked this chapter I liked the end the best, and if your real nice I'll get another out soon. _

_Zed You are the most awesome reviewer ever! You make writing this story worth while! **Pets fluffy dog** I love your reviews they really do make my day! please press the review button and make me a happy writer!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't Harry potter or the characters they are for JK Rowling, but i promise i will give them milk and cookies when I'm done with them. I only own my p b and j sandwich and some chips..o wait..i just finished them...darn.._

Chapter 4

Weeks went by after the incident in her rooms and Hermione looked utterly disastrous, between settling in at Hogwarts, becoming accustomed to being a teacher, teaching, grading papers, and helping Severus with his divorce, and spending her free time with him, it was taking a toll on her.

"Its finished now and I don't have to mess with it anymore!" Severus said smiling for the first time in weeks and laying back in a chair, Hermione came over and sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Only one thing left to do now."

Severus grunted.

"I know, but don't you want your children away from Lucious."

At that his eye twitched a little and he gave her a scowl. "I know I have to get them away, its just for the first time in my life I do not want to fight anymore." He said.

She giggled, "I never thought that I would hear that."

He smiled and kissed her.

"You know, I know a good magical lawyer who helped me with somethings a few years ago."

"Like what?"

"Another story for another day." She smiled and went to the kitchen to make tea.

His trademark eyebrow shot up. "Well, get a hold of him, I am going to need all the help I can get. No judge will want to give the bat of the dungeons at Hogwarts his children."

"Well then I will testify that you are the best father that those children could ask for."

He had a small smile as he grabbed the fire whiskey she handed him.

They sat there not talking for a long time, Hermione grabbed a book and started reading, looking up at him ever so often. "We are going to do this Severus, I promise you."

"I hope your right Hermione." With that Severus kissed her forehead and went to bed.

She frowned a bit at his response, and kept reading, hoping herself she was right.

_A/N: I know I know, it is really short, but i promise you the next one will be a lot longer! Please review, you know it makes me write faster!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was the day of the trial and Hermione looked worn out, she had been working overtime splitting up her personal time with Severus, teaching, and helping him with his court stuff. She looked and felt haggard as she stood up when the Wizengamot came in.

"Severus Snape, we are here today to discuss the custody situation with your children?" The lead judge said.

"Yes sir." Severus said sitting back down.

"We have already heard testimony in a separate room from your ex wife, so now if you have something to say?"

Severus looked at his lawyer at this the lawyer walked up to the judge, "As Mr. Snape has already said what he has to say he would like to have someone else say something."

The judge nodded.

The lawyer looked into the crowd, "we would like to call Ms. Hermione Granger to the stand please."

Hermione walked up and set in the box and took the Veritaserum and looked at the crowd. She talked for twenty minutes staring only at Severus as she spoke about what a wonderful man he was and how much he loved his children and how he was a great father, and always was talking about them and had them on his mind.

"Thank you Ms. Granger." the lead judge said

She sat down behind Severus and gripped his shoulder.

The Judges stood, "We shall reconvene in an hour and we will have our judgment then." At that they adjourned the court.

"Everyone please stand for the Wizengamot" A man in the front said.

Everyone stood, Severus let his grip tighten a little and Hermione had a small smile and she was praying hard.

"Mr. Severus Snape will you please stand?"

Severus stood Hermione still holding his hand tightly.

"Mr. Severus Snape, we at the Wizengamot have decided to give you and your ex wife joint custody, we will owl you the dates later today of the times you will have them and the times your ex wife will have them."

Severus smiled, at least he would have his children sometimes.

When it was all over and court had been dismissed Hermione jumped the chairs and a small wall and grabbed Severus and hugged him and kissed him. "I am so happy for you." She smiled.

He smiled at her and kissed her back, "me too."

_A/N: I know I am a mean author, but this is hard to write, I didn't expect it to go past a one- shot, but i have an outline, so, wait for it! I'll have a new HG/SS fic out soon too! I am having a brain aches trying to get a SB/RL story out_


	6. Chapter 6

I See Chapter 6

It has been two months since Severus had gotten join custody of his children and he was busy taking care of them and being with Hermione. He felt stupid for not seeing this before, for not seeing his love fer her.

"Poppy?" Hermione called out into the hospital wing.

"Yes dear." came a sleepy voice from the back room.

"I am not feeling well, can we talk."

"Sure, sit down Ms. Granger."

Hermione sat down uneasily, and looked around.

"What are your symptoms?" the mediwitch said stifling a yawn.

"Well, I feel tired all the time, and I am sick all the time, I must have thrown up 2 times today, its been like this for a few days now, and I am just blah." Hermione smiled at her very technical diagnosis.

Poppy's eyebrow shot up, not unlike Severus's. "are your breasts sore dear?"

Hermione was confused, how did she know. "Yea why."

"Are you sexually active?"

Hermione looked at her,"Yes, again why." then her eyes went wide, "No."

Poppy smiled sweetly, "let me look you over first."

Hermione bit her lips, this was not good!

"Well Ms. Granger, it looks to me that you are a little over a month pregnant, let me see here," she waved the wand, "I'd say 6 weeks, very early for some of your symptoms, but I am sure its just because it is your first child." She smiled at her.

"I am pregnant." Hermione felt like fainting.

"Yes, you are." Poppy said smiling.

"O lord, how will I tell him."

"No idea dear, now I am going back to bed. Good evening dear."

Poppy headed for her bedroom and Hermione wandered to the hallway and back toward the dungeon, when she got there she heard Hermione crying, Severus had his youngest until tomorrow, she rushed into the chambers and into the nursery, when she got there Severus was rocking his daughter, back to the door.

"It is alright Hermione, shhh, daddy's here now, nothing is going to happen."

Hermione smiled and rested a hand to her stomach, their baby was in there, suddenly she was hit with tears of happiness, she couldn't wait to tell Severus, but she was still really scared!

_A/N: Next chapter, she tells him! Glad I could finally get this back up! Kudos for me! reviews please! sorry it took me soo long to update!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: glee! I am so glad people loved my story before..but sadly I didn't get a lot of reviews for the new chapter...so here is a new one to review. sorry its a little short!_

Chapter 7

Severus clicked the light off and walked out into the front room to see Hermione smiling, sobbing, laughing, panicking, he was very confused. He rose his trademark eyebrow as she looked at him. "Are you alright Hermione?"

She looked at him like he was the bogyman, "yes." she lied.

"It really didn't need an answer love, I know somethings wrong."

"That's my problem," she said crying again, "I don't know if it is wrong or if it is okay." She was so worried, after all he already had two children, did he want another.

He wrapped his arms around her, she hadn't even seen him move to her. "What is wrong Hermione?"

She broke down, 'I-I am pregnant, I just found out, like ten minutes before you came in." as soon as she had said pregnant she felt him tense, he was angry she knew it. She turned slowly not wanting to look into his face. What she saw was not what she expected, he had a huge real smile on his face and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Baby, your having a baby." he looked stunned.

"yes." she was still skeptical this was all going okay

"I am going to be a daddy... again!" he looked like he'd do back flips if he could. "And its with a woman I love more the world." he held her in his arms.

"Everyone's gonna freak." she said smiling sadly.

He wiped the tear away from her face and kissed her, "let them."

she smiled, "My parents used to preach that I should be married first, and I know that its too early for you to want to remarry I'm just laughing, I never did think that this would happen."

He smiled at her shook his head, "you are so naughty... someone is going to have to punish you." his eyebrow went up.

"Oh no, will it be you?" she sounded hopeful.

"Well of course!" he grabbed her and she giggled, they headed toward the bedroom when she stopped ad looked at him. "Whats wrong."

"You really are not mad?" she looked stressed.

"Love, how could this make me angry? I am so excited I can barely stand it!" he smiled at her.

They kissed and closed the bedroom door behind them.

_A/N:There you go! I did another chapter! Yay, some plot twists coming up soon! If some of it is a little incoherent forgive me, some yuppie pulled the alarm and emptied the building i live in at four this morning! Please review! I write faster with reviews_


	8. Chapter 8

I See chapter 8

Hermione had to cast a personal bubble around herself so that she couldn't inhale the potion fumes for the safety of her baby. Luckily the bubble was invisible so the students couldn't see it.

"Okay class, We will be brewing a peace drought, it shouldn't take the whole class period so because I am in a good mood when you are done bottle it and bring it up to the desk, and if you try and hurry I will know!"

She turned and waved her wand and the ingredients went up on the bored and everyone started. She stared to the back of the class she saw a young girl with curly brown blond hair staring intently at her work, her only A student in the whole year. She reminded Hermione a lot of herself, and they talked a lot in the evenings, she really liked the young girl. Hermione rubbed her belly, even though no one could quite tell she was pregnant, and not many people knew, she suddenly wanted a little girl and smiled. The girl was the first done in the exact time it was needed.

"Ms. Blake, you did it again! First done, 30 points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you." Cathrine Blake said smiling and quietly exiting the room.

Hermione smiled looking over the class rubbing her almost two month pregnant belly, she just couldn't be any happier than right now.

_2 Months later Hermione is 4 months pregnant._

"No it's not time to tell anyone, there are muggle superstitions saying i shouldn't tell until I am well past five months, its dangerous."

Severus smiled.

"Don't tease!" she pouted.

"Alright! You are so cute when you pout."

She smiled and kissed him.

An owl pecked at the window. Hermione rolled her eyes and went over opened the window, took the letter,and gave the owl some bread and it flew out.

Hermione gasped and a tear slid down her cheek as she read the letter.

Severus quickly walked over, "What's wrong baby?" He hugged around her belly and read the letter over her shoulder:

_Hermione Granger,_

_You are a trader to the magical world! You are a nasty useless mudblood! Life would have been much better with me, you and your damned baby will pay for this._

_Love always_

_wouldn't you like to know._

Hermione looked at Severus crying, "who would want to kill our baby?"

Severus looked enraged, "I don't know, but they'll die. What did they mean by 'life would have been much better when them'?

"I don't know, none of my ex's were this violent."

He nodded and took the parchment and started to do some spells on it. Hermione took to pacing the room to save some time.

"the letter has been magically sent, theres no proof of who did it."

Hermione let another tear slide down her cheek.

"I won't let anyone hurt you I promise!" He kissed her cheek.

_A/N: OOOo who sent the letter...who wants her dead...why did it take me so long to update! all these answers and more soon...like now... yea I am Reading Laurall K. Hamilton's Anita vampire slayer books, and im hooked, im hardly at the computer! Please review. it will get longer (the chapters your perv) but i know yall wanted me to update_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Hermione was not about five months pregnant. She and Severus were getting ready to tell people about the baby, he really was too excited. They still had not found out who was behind that letter._

"Ok Class, thank you for your attention today," Hermione said staring out at her class, "Remember that foot and a half of parchment on wolves bane due next class." She smiled as they all packed up and started to head out.

Hermione waved her wand to make sure the air was clear and removed her bubble when young Ms. Blake came in the room.

"Ms. Granger." She said looking down

Hermione turned around and smiled, "yes Ms. Blake?"

"Can we talk?" She looked like she was going to break down right there.

"Would you like to talk in my office?" Hermione said.

"Yes please"

They went into the office, "Would you like some hot chocolate, cant have coffee right now." Hermione realized her slip and hope Ms. Blake didn't ask about it, but she did.

"Why can't you have coffee?"

Hermione smiled at the young girl who reminded her so much of herself, "can you keep a secret? Hermione asked.

"Yes" She smiled

"I am five months pregnant." Hermione smoothed her over sized robes over her expanding belly.

The girl smiled, "congratulations, I promise to keep the secret."

"Thank you." Hermione sat down and handed the mug of coffee over, "now what did you need to talk about."

Hermione could see the tears welling up in the young girls eyes, "Well," she sniffed, "last night, after I finished my homework in the library I was walking back to my common room when a Slytherin boy grabbed me and pulled me into an empty classroom." at this point the young girl started crying.

Hermione walked around the desk and knelled next to the girl and hugged her to her shoulder while at her shoulder the girl leaned up to her ear and whispered to her.

"He raped me." She started to bawl.

Hermione closed her eyes, she couldn't believe this. "did you see who it was?"

"No he had his face covered."

Hermione hugged the girl and offered to walk to the Headmistresses office and tell the story for her. The girl agreed and so they did.

Severus was waiting for Hermione to return, thinking to himself she was taking an awfully long time when an owl came to the window, left a letter and flew off. Severus opened the letter addressed to him and sat on the couch to read it.

_Severus,_

_You want to know what I think of this mockery of a marriage? It's sad you have corrupted this beautiful young girl, ripped her away from me. Hope you can watch her at all times, it would be just horrible if something happened to that baby of yours. Life can't always be good for you._

_Have a nice day._

Severus balled the letter up and threw it into the fire and punched the nearest wall, he wouldn't let anyone hurt Hermione.

"Severus." Hermione said, she sounded and looked like she had been crying, and she had.

"Hermione? Whats wrong?" he ran to her side, sat her on the couch and conjured a glass of water. She explained what had happened leaving out the girls name.

He hugged her, "I am so sorry babe." he held her

"She reminds me so much of me." She stiffened after that, she didn't want to tell him.

"Hermione?" he had felt her stiffen. He looked into her eyes, there was so much pain there. "What are you not telling me?"

She started crying.

"Hermione!"

"I know who is doing this, writing the letters, hates you, wants me, I know."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't think they tied together till she started talking to me today."

"Who is it?"

"I can't."

"Please Hermione"

She started crying and slowly started to tell him about her own experience with a Slytherin and rape, torture and sadness.

_A/N: Is this longer! I wanted to end on a bit of a cliffie! Hold out for the next chapter! Where you find out a little more Hermione background and such, what happened between when she and Severus parted ways and when they came back together. And will the mystery letter writer punish them?_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione took a deep breath and looked up at Severus, "I guess I should start this horrible story."

He shook his head.

"Okay, after the incident with us here, I went to find something to comfort me, I met some friends at the hogs head in town and we drank our, well my, sorrows away..

"_Hermione!" Ginny giggled, "You need a man!"_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow, "No, I need to not have a man!" she smiled spilling a bit of her drink._

"_We are drunk!" Ginny said loudly._

"_Yes, thank you Ginny."_

_They sat talking when non other than Draco Malfoy walked in._

"_There you go!" Ginny tried to whisper, "bet you cant get Draco!" She was making everything so important._

"_I don't want to get him!" Hermione giggled as Draco plopped next to her._

"_Granger"_

_she looked at him, well squinted, "Dralfoy" she giggled when she realized she had said his name wrong, "Malfoy" _

"_Good job Granger."_

"_What do you want Malfoy?"_

_He leaned in where Ginny couldn't hear him, not that she was paying attention, she was ADD when she was drunk, "You of course."_

_Hermione almost sobered up, "No you don't you are Draco Malfoy!"_

"_Again, very good Granger."_

She paused and took another breath, "things went from there, we started to date, started seeing each other more intimately, what I didn't realize is that was all Draco really wanted, sure he was a gentlemen in public, and treated me like a princess at first.

"_Granger, come one." Malfoy said._

"_It's Hermione, we have been dating for months and you can't remember my first name!" She stalked away from him, "I am not your little play toy, I'm not just going to have sex with you whenever you want!"_

"_Is that all you think I want?" He grabbed her wrist, hard._

"_YES! ITS ALL YOU EVER WANT!" she yelled at him_

_He smirked, "your right." He pressed himself against her_

"_Not now Draco."_

"_Did I say you had a choice?"_

_Her eyes went wide and pulled out her wand._

"_Expelliarmus. Don't try to be brave all of a sudden." He smacked her._

_She let a tear slide down, "Don't come on." she tried to get away from him._

_He jumped her and she laid flat on her back, "You know you want it."_

"_No I don't, just leave me alone."_

"_I don't think I will, and you won't leave me, ever."_

I left after that night, after he forced himself on me, it wasn't the first time, but it was the first time he had hit me, the first time he had threatened me. It was all emotional abuse before then.

Severus looked like he could kill someone

"I think it's Draco who wrote the letters." She looked away

Severus turned her to face him with her chin, "don't be ashamed, none of this is your fault and you know it." He kissed her and she snuggled into him.

Hermione cleaned herself up and made her way with Severus to the staff meeting. This was an important staff meeting because at the end during the announcements Hermione and Severus were going to tell everyone that they were going to have a baby, and Hermione was going to be able to wear her robes again, she felt like a sack of potatoes in the ones she was hiding in.

"Thank you all for coming tonight." McGonnagal said smiling.

Each teacher went through their lesson plans for the next week and anything that needed to be reported, unruly behavior from students or Peeves anything they had seen in the corridors that needed to be covered. McGonnagal made her announcements and then smiled around.

"Ok, the meeting part is over, any announcements."

Hermione rung her hand together.

"Yes, Poppy?"

"We need to put up some signs in the common rooms, the cold season is coming up."

"Very Well, yes Severus?" This was something odd, Severus never raised his hands for announcements.

Severus pulled Hermione up with him, "We have an announcement." He smiled, that made most people gasp and made him roll his eyes.

Hermione smiled a bit, "We're pregnant, well Ok, me technically." she giggled at her joke. Severus put a hand over her belly.

Everyone in the room sat there for a while and then the room went up in applause and Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. All she could hope for now was that her parents and friends would take it so well.

_A/N: Another chapter done! Hope you all liked it and no one else was disappointed by the story :( there really was back story! anyway, other people like it enough I'm continuing. Next she tells her friends and family, and maybe a twist or two._


End file.
